


Just the two of us, looking out for each other

by broken_fannibal



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Good Omens Extended Universe, Rab C Nesbitt (TV)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Davina got in a fight with a drunk patron. When she comes home, Joe is there for her.
Relationships: Davina/Joe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Just the two of us, looking out for each other

He knew something was off when she didn't greet him when she came home. It wasn't always a cheery “Hello” or “I’m home!” said in a sing-song voice like she did she was in a great mood. But she never just said nothing. So he put his book down and went to check.

And there she stood. Still in the dark. One hand on the wall as she took off her shoes.

It didn't seem like she had noticed him yet.

Joe switched on the light.

She jumped and looked up.

He immediately noticed the swelling on her cheek and the trail of blood that had dried under her nose. Some had dripped onto her top. And there was blood on her knuckles too.

"What happened?" Joe asked quietly.

She shook her head and set her shoes down with shaking hands. "Nothing that hasn't happened before."

It was clear that she didn't want to talk about it. That she just wanted to brush him off and deal with this on her own. But he couldn't let that happen. He went over to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What happened? Who did this?"

She sighed. Of course, he wouldn't leave it be. He cared too much about her for that. "A drunk patron who stood outside the pub when I left."

"Why?" His voice was so soft.

"Why?" she echoed and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why do you think, Joe? There are people who've come to the pub before I transitioned. They know."

Joe swallowed hard. He nodded. Then he took Davina's hand and pulled her to the bathroom. The least he could do was help her, be there for her when no one else was.

He made her sit down on the toilet while he wet a washcloth to clean away the blood.

She winced a little but held still.

He kissed her forehead when he was done. Then he soaked the cloth with cold water and put it on her cheek and nose.

She tensed at first but then took the cloth herself and held it to her face.

Joe cleaned up the sink and washed his hands. Then he turned to look at her again. He took in the way she was sitting there. Her eyes were closed, one hand in her lap. "There's some blood on your dress. We should wash it now, it might still come off," he said quietly.

She looked down to her chest and found the bloodstains. She sighed. "I really liked this dress..."

"Take it off then, maybe we can still save it," Joe urged.

Davina nodded. She set the cloth down on the sink and reached for the zip of her dress.

Joe had gotten the stain remover from the cupboard and took the dress from Davina. He put it in the sink, poured water over the top of the dress and washed it out with soap a few times. "See? It's already gotten a little better."

She got up and stood beside him. "Yeah."

He poured some of the stain remover onto the dress and rubbed it in. Then he washed his hands again.

When he turned around she still stood next to him in her underwear, looking at the dress in the sink. He rested a hand on her waist and waited for her to look at him.

When she did, he asked: "Do you want a hug?"

Slowly, she nodded.

He gave a small smile and pulled her close. He caressed her back and felt her shiver under his touch. Was it because she was cold? Or was she crying? Her skin was cold so either was possible... Joe pressed closer and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She pressed the uninjured side of her face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you," she said, her voice incredibly soft and a little shaky.

"Of course." He wasn't sure what she was thanking him for. What had he done to deserve such a heartfelt thank you? But it made him very very happy.

When he washed out the stain remover, she stood behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder.

A comfortable silence settled over them.

He held up the dress and tilted it to see how much of the blood was still there. It was faint but definitely visible.

She poked the fabric and brushed over it.

“We’ll put it in the washing machine tomorrow with some more stain remover. I’m sure that will make it even less noticeable,” Joe said.

She hummed.

“And even if it doesn't wash out completely, you can still wear the dress at home.”

“I suppose, I could,” Davina said quietly.

He went to hang the dress up to dry before returning to her.

The swelling on her cheek had gone down a little. It wasn't as red anymore but a little blue was rising to the surface.

A faint smile formed on her face and she took his hand. “Come on. We can watch some telly and cuddle on the couch.”

Joe smiled back and nodded. “Sounds great.” He let himself be pulled to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
